The Missing Piece
by silvermoon592
Summary: A deeper version of what happened in the cabin after the incident with Lissa. RoseXDimitri.


**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever! I just really loved Shadow kiss and wanted to write about the cabin scene that was briefly mentioned. Anyway, here it is! Please review! All characters belong to Richelle Mead! I own nothing. **_

* * *

_

_Then his mouth was on mine again, and this time, I knew there would be no turning back._

Our lips smashed together, that animal passion that we had been feeling earlier surging through both of us. It was as if electricity had sparked off an ignition of emotions that we could no longer contain. With every piece of clothing thrown to the floor, that barrier that Dimitri had seemed to build up so well, slowly faded away. I could see it in his face, as he unbuttoned my blouse, unzipped my pants…all that control that he had preached so much about had completely vanished. A small part of me wandered what had made him change his mind. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Maybe my crazy, insane outburst against Jesse, and my confessed fear of becoming like Anna, made him realize that he needed me as much as I needed him. I was sure he'd bring it up later. About how it was wrong to do this, that it goes against 'Guardian standards'. But hell if I was going to mention that now.

I was too in the moment. I let my fingers roam down the contours of his perfectly formed chest. God, he was so amazing. Perfection at it's best. And the way he was kissing me…it was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Our lips moved in perfect unison with each other. His tongue slipped out and slid across my lips, asking for permission to enter. I didn't hesitate to grant it, and we deepened our kisses as the last remnants of our clothes fell to the floor. We were completely naked in front of each other and every time our bodies brushed against each other, a jolt of electricity went coursing through my skin.

We pulled back to catch our breath, both of us breathing heavily. I took this time to examine his entire body. It seemed to flow together, like the mold of a statue. The muscles of his legs, arms, chest…it was all so perfect. Unlike anything I had ever seen. When my gaze slowly made its way back to his face, I saw that he was making the same exploration of my body. I blushed, feeling the most self-conscious I had ever felt in my entire life. Sure, Dimitri had seen me naked already when we were under Victor's lust spell, but this was different. There was no spell controlling us now, nothing to make Dimitri _crave_ my body like it had then. Only our own passion controlled us now.

I could feel the blush still firmly planted on my face when his gaze reached my own again. He smirked as he took in my blush, and ever so slowly moved his face down toward my ear.

"You are the most dazzling creature I have ever laid eyes on," he said, his Russian accent thick in his voice. "I love you beyond words."

"I love you too," I whispered, and with that he started trailing kisses behind my ear, down my neck, across my chest and stomach. Anyplace he could kiss me he did. I let my arms roam down his arms and chest, feeling every move of his muscle under my touch. I gasped when his kisses swept across my breasts, never having had this feeling of bliss from just someone's kiss come over me so completely. I lifted his face back up to mine, with which he responded with in kind. Our kiss deepened immediately and I took pleasure in this overwhelming feeling of happiness. Blissful happiness. We were lost in a world all our own now, time frozen within the sphere of happiness we had created. But it was more than just happiness…oh so much more. There were too many words to describe it.

I was lost in just the mere passion of his kisses, and the feeling of his hands gliding up and down my body. I was barely aware that he had shifted so that the entire length of his body covered mine, until he reluctantly pulled back and stared at me. I could see it in his eyes, the burning hunger that lingered within him. The same hunger that was consuming me. It was insane to think that I could ever need some body as much as I needed him in that one moment. But, just as he had said earlier, I loved him beyond words. Beyond anything that I could ever imagine.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked, giving me one last time to back out. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

Instead I answered, "You know the answer as well as I do."

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me. But as he kissed me, I felt him slowly enter me. I gasped, and clutched my hands to his back as excruciating pain shot through me. Lissa had told me about this once, after her first time, and I knew to expect it as well. But, expecting it and experiencing it were two completely different things.

Dimitri had froze over me and he looked at me, his face full of concern. "Roza?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," I managed to say, although my voice cracked. "I'm fine just…just give me a minute."

Dimitri stayed still, as I adjusted to having him _inside _me. He was so infinitely patient, it was strange to think how such opposites like us could have progressed to such a state as this. It seemed that the saying 'opposites attract' referred to us in more ways than one, and the thought made my heart burst with joy.

The pain slowly faded away, and a new burning feeling started to form at the pit of my stomach. I bucked my hips up, testing out this new found feeling, making Dimitri moan my name slightly in return. Then, slowly he began to thrust into me and I gripped his back as we slowly began to find our own rhythm. He leaned down and kissed me again, silencing the moans that had begun to come from my mouth. One of his hands gripped my hip, pulling me impossibly closer and closer to him. I let my owns hands roam down his back, down his chest, across his stomach.

"Roza..." he moaned against my mouth. "Vi nyeh zanhyehtyeh kahk dolgo Yah khotyehl ehtogo"

I had no idea what that meant, but the way he said it was seductive enough to make me crave his lips again. He pounded harder and faster into me, and soon that fire in my stomach set ablaze. I screamed out Dimitri's name as my back arched off the mattress, and his arm snaked quickly under me, until he soon too exploded. Crashing wave's of ecstasy rolled over us, until we collapsed on the bed, both breathing heavily.

The fire crackled next to us and Dimitri eventually rolled to the side, making us two separate bodies again. But I finally felt complete now, whole. Dimitri had always been my missing piece…

* * *

**And there you go! By the way, I'm not sure if that's exact Russian, but it means "You don't know how long I've wanted this". Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
